fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2
How to Train Your Dragon 2 is a 2014 American computer-animated action fantasy film loosely based on the book series of the same name by Cressida Cowell. It is the sequel to the 2010 computer-animated film How to Train Your Dragon and the second installment in the trilogy. The film was written and directed by Dean DeBlois. The final installment in the trilogy, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, was released in 2019. Storyline Plot When Hiccup and Toothless discover an ice cave that is home to hundreds of new wild dragons and the mysterious Dragon Rider, the two friends find themselves at the center of a battle to protect the peace. Genres * Animation * Action * Adventure * Family * Fantasy Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * TE (Chile) * K-7 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''I (Hong Kong) * 12 (Hungary) * PG (Ireland) * P13 (Malaysia) * 12+ (Maldives) * 6''' (Netherlands) * '''7 (Norway) * G''' (Philippines) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * 0+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * All (South Africa) * A''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 6''' (Switzerland) * '''G (Thailand) * PG (UK) * PG (USA) * P (Vietnam) Images How to Train Your Dragon 2 2014 poster 1.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 2014 poster 2.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 2014 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2014) How to Train Your Dragon 2 2014 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover (2014) How to Train Your Dragon 2 2014 UK Blu Ray 3D cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray 3D cover (2014) How to Train Your Dragon 2 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2018 re-release) How to Train Your Dragon 2 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2018 re-release) How to Train Your Dragon 2 2019 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover How to Train Your Dragon 2 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018 re-release) Cast and Crew Director * Dean DeBlois Writing Credits * Dean DeBlois (written by) * Cressida Cowell (based on the "How to Train Your Dragon" book series by) Cast (in credits order) * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup (voice) * Cate Blanchett - Valka (voice) * Gerard Butler - Stoick (voice) * Craig Ferguson - Gobber (voice) * America Ferrera - Astrid (voice) * Jonah Hill - Snotlout (voice) * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs (voice) * T.J. Miller - Tuffnut (voice) * Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut (voice) * Djimon Hounsou - Drago (voice) * Kit Harington - Eret (voice) * Kieron Elliott - Hoark the Haggard (voice) * Philip McGrade - Starkard (voice) * Andrew Ableson - Ug (voice) * Gideon Emery - Teeny (voice) * Simon Kassianides - No-Name (voice) * Randy Thom - Toothless (voice) Other Cast * Alexander Ryback - Hiccup (Norwiegan) (voice) (uncredited) * Julian Stone - Additional Voices (voice) (uncredited) Producers * Bonnie Arnold (producer) * Michael A. Connolly (co-producer) (as Michael Connolly) * Doug Davison (co-producer) * Dean DeBlois (executive producer) * Aaron Dem (associate producer) * Lisa J. Freberg (marketing media producer) * Kendra Haaland (co-producer) * Roy Lee (co-producer) * Bruce Seifert (associate producer) * Chris Sanders (executive producer) * Kate Spencer (co-executive producer) (as Kate Spencer Lachance) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * May 16, 2014 (France) (Cannes Film Festival) * June 5, 2014 (Kuwait) * June 7, 2014 (USA) (Seattle International Film Festival) * June 9, 2014 (Australia) (Sydney Film Festival) * June 9, 2014 (USA) (Los Angeles Film Festival) * June 11, 2014 (Philippines) * June 12, 2014 (Armenia) * June 12, 2014 (Azerbaijan) * June 12, 2014 (Belarus) * June 12, 2014 (Greece) * June 12, 2014 (Kazakhstan) * June 12, 2014 (Malaysia) * June 12, 2014 (Portugal) * June 12, 2014 (Russia) * June 12, 2014 (Singapore) * June 12, 2014 (Thailand) * June 12, 2014 (Ukraine) * June 13, 2014 (Canada) * June 13, 2014 (India) * June 13, 2014 (Pakistan) * June 13, 2014 (USA) * June 13, 2014 (Vietnam) * June 15, 2014 (France) (Champs-Elysees Film Festival) * June 16, 2014 (Argentina) (Buenos Aires) (premiere) * June 19, 2014 (Australia) * June 19, 2014 (Brazil) * June 19, 2014 (Chile) * June 19, 2014 (Czech Republic) * June 19, 2014 (Hungary) * June 19, 2014 (Israel) * June 19, 2014 (Cambodia) * June 19, 2014 (Republic of Macedonia) * June 19, 2014 (Mexico) * June 19, 2014 (Panama) * June 19, 2014 (Peru) * June 19, 2014 (Serbia) * June 19, 2014 (Slovakia) * June 19, 2014 (Uruguay) * June 20, 2014 (Argentina) * June 20, 2014 (Bulgaria) * June 20, 2014 (Poland) * June 20, 2014 (Romania) * June 20, 2014 (Turkey) * June 27, 2014 (UK) (Scotland only) * June 27, 2014 (Ireland) * July 2, 2014 (Belgium) * July 2, 2014 (France) * July 2, 2014 (Netherlands) * July 3, 2014 (Denmark) * July 3, 2014 (Hong Kong) * July 3, 2014 (New Zealand) * July 4, 2014 (Estonia) * July 4, 2014 (Finland) * July 4, 2014 (Lithuania) * July 4, 2014 (Latvia) * July 4, 2014 (Norway) * July 4, 2014 (Sweden) * July 4, 2014 (Taiwan) * July 10, 2014 (UK) * July 24, 2014 (Germany) * July 24, 2014 (South Korea) * August 1, 2014 (Spain) * August 14, 2014 (China) * August 16, 2014 (Italy) Trailer Release Dates * Trailer 1 - July 12, 2013 * Trailer 2 - December 19, 2013 * Trailer 3 - April 11, 2014 Home Media Release Dates * November 11, 2014 (USA) (DVD) * November 11, 2014 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * November 11, 2014 (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * November 17, 2014 (UK) (DVD) * November 17, 2014 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * November 17, 2014 (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (DVD re-release) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray re-release) * July 23, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * January 22, 2019 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office How to Train Your Dragon 2 grossed $621.5 million on a budget of $145 million. Critical response The film has a 7.8 rating on IMDb and a 92% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Animation * Mad Hatter Entertainment Distributors * 20th Century Fox (2014) (USA) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (UK) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Argentina) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Germany) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (France) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Sweden) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Singapore) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Armenia) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Azerbaijan) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Belarus) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Kazakhstan) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Russia) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox (2014) (Canada) (theatrical) * Huaxia Film Distribution (2014) (China) (theatrical) * Oriental DreamWorks (2014) (China) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2014) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Warner Bros Pictures (2014) (Philippines) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (USA) (Blu-Ray 3D) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2014) (UK) (Blu-Ray 3D) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 102 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the only film in the franchise not to be released the same year as a Toy Story film, as How to Train Your Dragon (2010) was released the same year as Toy Story 3 (2010) and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) released the same year as Toy Story 4 (2019). * This is the fourth DreamWorks Animation follow-up to be produced in 2.35:1, after Shrek Forever After (2010), Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) and Puss in Boots (2011). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2014 films